Pathetic Love
by princessarrendelle
Summary: POV: 3rd HELSA Elsa discovers that she is falling for Hans, will Arendelle approve of their love? Or will Hans be killed for what he has done…..
1. Chapter 1

** Author Introduction**

**Hello everyone! I have decided to create a new, fresh story. As a few of you may know it has become harder to write Ugly Beginnings due to lack of ideas. I wanted to create something new, yet not as crazy as a kid napping. I like to write drama- I really love writing drama. I enjoy plot twist and happiness as well. This story is a Helsa fanfic, so if you hate Hans do not read. I also am not listening to any haters, so if you don't love this, don't read. This story is based on a Helsa RP (I think) post on tumblr… they kinda got me started. Well happy reading! **

**-Paige **


	2. Chapter 2

Pathetic Love

Chapter 1

Elsa was beginning to wake up. She opened one eye, and soon shot both of them open. She immediately picked her head up from the bed and looked around. She was in a bedroom, not her own. She slowly looked down at her body, she was naked. Elsa began to panic, she had no idea where she was or who she was with. She then realized their was somebody else close to her. Slowly she turned her head to the right and saw a dark red head quietly sleeping. Elsa looked at the person, he was naked to. Soon a sharp pain went through her head, she fell back down onto the bed. Her head was pounding from the night before, and she couldn't get it to stop. She winced as the man next to her shifted in his sleep. Elsa soon knew she had to wake him up, and ask him if he remembered anything, or where they were. Elsa slowly poked the person, nothing happened. She poked him again, nothing. She decided to move onto shaking him, which she did. Slowly the man picked up his head and smiled a really cute smile. He said,

"Hello, my beauty."

"Don't call me that. Now tell me, where am I."

"No need to snap at me, and we are in my bedroom."

Elsa rolled her eyes at his pathetic seductive tone. She said,

"I mean where are we, are we in Norway?"

"Are we in Norway? No, were in Africa."

Elsa freaked out. She wondered how she could have went from Norway to Africa in a couple of hours. Ice was forming at her fingertips and she could feel her powers coming through. The man said,

"Relax. Were in the Southern Isles. So did you enjoy last night?"

"Last night? What…what happened last night?"

"Oh you know…things. You truly are a wild animal."

Elsa blushed from his comments. As she looked at the man she realized he looked familiar. She continued to think, and then she remembered. _Hans. _Elsa got up from the bed with the comforter wrapped around her. She looked around the room and saw her dress from last night sprawled out on the wooden floor. Slowly she tried to pick up the dress and keep the blanket around her. She said out loud,

"I just slept with a man who tried to kill me. I deserve to be banished from the kingdom! I cannot believe you out of all the people, are here."

Hans got out of the bed completely naked and walked over to her. Elsa backed up until she hit the wall and couldn't move anymore. He was coming closer, until he was about a few inches away from her. He said,

"Elsa, I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me."

Elsa was to confused to even speak, then without further notice Hans walked closer to her and gave a kiss on the lips. The kiss was only a few seconds and she could still feel the magic linger on her lips. She sighed and said,

"I don't know Hans."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Hans backed up away from a very pale Elsa. Hans said,

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"Yes, but you must put on _something._"

"Oh so you don't like looing at my beautiful body?"

Elsa squinted her eyes shut; she was not going to open them until he covered up. Hans went to his dresser in his room to put on something. He said,

"Elsa, do you want something else?"

"No, I'm fine…. I'll just put on this dress."

Elsa opened her eyes to see a clothed Hans rip the dress away from her grip. He said,

"You can't wear this again, then they will know something happened."

Hans took the dress and began to rip the seams until the dress was completely ripped. Elsa said,

"Now what am I going to wear!"

"I have something."

Elsa could not believe he just ripped the dress her royal dresser made. The dress was really tight, scratchy and hot…. Soon after Hans was finished looking for something he came up with a light lavender f=dress that reached Elsa's knees. Hans said,

"Here"

"I can't wear that! One of your old girl's must have left that here. I am not, not, not wearing that!"

"Well if you don't put this on then, I guess you'll have to wear nothing…"

Elsa clutching the blanket on her grabbed the dress and said,

"Close your eyes. I am not changing in front of you."

Hans rolled his eyes and obeyed Elsa. Quickly she dropped the blanket and put on the comfortable dress. She then touched her hair which was down and put it in a long braid. She said,

"Hans you can open them now, and before I go tell me what happened."

Hans walked towards the bed and sat on it waiting for Elsa. Elsa took steps towards the bed and joined him waiting for answers. Hans said,

"We were at a small kingdom near Arendelle last night, it was a big party to celebrate the engagement of the prince and princess there. As the night went on, alcohol was being served. Being the nervous girl you are, you kept on taking drinks. Soon enough, you were drunk. I must have been a little bit as well and somehow I convinced my coach driver to take us back here. I took you into my bedroom and then…"

"I can't believe this, how could I be so immature? So stupid? I had no right to even et drunk and I probably embarrassed the entire kingdom! Now I bet no one even knows where I am!"

"I already warned the guards to tell Anna and Kristoff you were safe, and you were visiting with some royal diplomats."

Elsa didn't really care what he said, as long as everyone thought she was safe and now with her ex murder. She felt bad for all the lies, and she knew she would have to leave soon. She said,

"How can I leave? I need to go back right now."

Elsa looked up and saw Hans, his eyes looked pained as if he wanted her to stay. She ignored his looks and said,

"Hans please."

"You can have my horse, and take the back-roads to Arendelle. I know I can't take you there, but if I could I would. I would protect you and make sure you get there."

Elsa nodded, she knew she was hurting him but she couldn't bring him back. She got up from the bed and left the room. Luckily it was very early in the morning and nobody was awake. She crept around the huge castle, it was even bigger then the one in Arendelle. She soon found an exit and made it to the stables. She also found a dark blue cloak on a hook, which she took, as she got ready she could feel tears forming. She knew she could never see him again, even though she could feel that she did kinda like him. Eventually she got on the horse and made her way to Arendelle. Eventually Elsa was able to sneak back into the palace unseen. She put the horse in the barn with a note saying she just bought him. Then, she snook into the back door of the castle hoping she could make it up the stairs in record time. The castle was still quiet, and as she tiptoed past Anna and Kristoff's room no one stirred. As soon as she was past their room she ran to her room and opened the door. She leaped onto her bed and looked at everything so familiar. She opened her huge closet that was full of dresses. She found a light blue dress and began to take off the one Hans gave her and the cloak. Once she was changed she looked at the dress, it smelled like Hans. Elsa decided to put the dress in the back of her closet where no one would find it but her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

After she put the cloak and dress away she crawled back into her bed. She couldn't help but think about, Hans. She groaned, sleeping was hopeless. She sat up in her bed; she knew she couldn't like Hans. Hans was bad, if Anna found out…. Elsa then lightly touched her neck. Immediately she shot up out of her bed and went to look at the mirror. Elsa stared at the small red marks that practically popped out of her skin. She tried pushing her hair to different sides of her neck, and her hair was able to cover the marks. Elsa knew that if anyone found out, she could be in serious trouble and maybe even taken down from the throne. She continued to think if she should even see him again. In that moment Elsa knew she could never see him again, and she would have to marry someone else. After she cleaned herself up she went downstairs to see Anna and Kristoff. Anna said,

"Good morning Elsa, did you enjoy last night?"

"I did."

"Good, I barely saw you! I wondered where you went."

"I was busy talking to some important people."

"Important people? Did you meet anybody special?"

Elsa's cheeks burned red, how could have Anna found out. Anna quickly added,

"So you did meet someone! What's his name?"

"Anna! I didn't meet anybody, ok? Honestly, you should learn not to worry about other people's lives!"

Elsa quickly left the room and went outside, it was a pretty warm day in Arendelle considering they were in the beginning of winter. She paced around the empty palace gardens and tried to think of what to do. As she was thinking the palace letter carrier came up to her and said,

"Elsa, I have a letter from a person who wants to be remained anonymous. I don't know who sent the letter, because I was just told to give this to the Queen."

"Thank you, may I have the letter?"

The letter carrier fished around in his bag and took out a thick white envelope with dark blue ink on it. Elsa took the letter and when the letter carrier was gone she practically ripped it open and read it. The letter said,

_To: Elsa_

_From: You know who_

_Ever since you left me this morning I could stop thinking about you. I really would love to see you again, so I decided to write a letter and have somebody give it to you. I decided to keep my name hidden so none of your pesky diplomats would know who I was. Anyway, Elsa I truly do like you and I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I wish you would at least __**try **__to get back to me so I could at least know what you think. Also, don't worry about the things you took it could be a reminder of me. My letter carrier is named Arthur, so tell yours to give the letter to him. Oh and I almost forgot, there is another party coming up and I just know you are invited. Maybe I could see you then? Then we could go to my place after words…. haha_

_ -With Love_

_ Me_

Elsa laughed at Hans stupid humor. She could not help but feel a little bit excited, she might have the chance to see him again. The question still remained, should she see him? Arendelle would be extremely mad if her ex murder was going to be their king. Maybe she shouldn't respond, maybe she should just let this entire thing pass over so she would never have to even think of him again.

**So do you think she should see him again or maybe later?**

**Instagram: princessarendelle**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The days went on, and Elsa didn't know what to do or say. Every time she tried to bring herself to write a letter she would always stop, crumble up the paper and throw it away. Elsa decided to break all contact with him, as the days went on more and more letters came. He sent her fancy invitations, flowers, and even just little letters. After a few of the letters she stopped reading them. She would always put them in a box in her study, so she wouldn't be tempted to open them. As months went by the letters grew fewer and fewer, soon enough they slowed to a stop. Elsa also tried to ignore every party that she was invited to, but after ten months a royal officer told her that the next celebration she could not afford to miss. This party was for the head guard since he was planning on proposing to some special women. Elsa tried everything in her will power to escape, but it was no use. The party was being held in some other kingdom in Norway, and it was only a few hours away.

"Elsa, the gown I made you is exquisite! It will show off your beautiful body and face."

"Thank you."

"Is there something wrong, your majesty?"

"Well, I'm worried about finding a man."

"A man? Your highness, don't be pressured to find true love. Princess Anna found it on her own, I know you will to."

"I know, it's just that I feel I need to marry to make everyone happy. That's all I ever do, make people happy or satisfied. I also know that suitors are going to be there, just like every year."

"Queen Elsa, I know you will make the right decision. Also, don't listen to those old fashioned diplomats. You're the Queen, not them."

The tailor left the room, leaving Elsa alone in a gorgeous dark blue gown. Elsa stared at herself in the mirror, she did look beautiful. She spun around in it, what if Hans was there? Elsa hoped he wouldn't show up since then she would be forced to fall in love with him all over again. She knew she would probably be foolish again, and end up in his bedroom like the last time. Soon it was time to leave, and she felt sick because of her nerves. Once she got to the party she looked around the room. She could see thousands of people swarming around and dancing. She walked in and greeted all the royal subjects she had recently met. Everywhere she looked she saw staff with trays of alcohol. Elsa tried so hard to stay away, but the temptation was too strong. She walked over to one of the servers and asked for a glass, she took it and had a little sip. The drink felt so good, she then took a huge sip and the drink was gone. She quickly took another, and another. She had her hand on a fourth drink but then quickly stopped, she knew she would be forced to dance (even though she didn't dance) with some weird buffoon (most likely a prince). She put the drink back down; she could feel that if she drank more she would be in a worse condition. Soon a women came up to her and said,

"Queen Elsa, would you like to dance with a prince at the moment?"

"A prince? Whom would that be?"

"Prince Andor, he request to dance with you."

"Please tell him the queen is not interested."

"Not interested, I'm sorry to inform you Queen Elsa but a pair dance is coming up and all men and women 21 and up must dance. I'm sorry but that is what I have been told."

"Fine. Lead me to him."

The women guided her to a tall dark brunette with a fancy smile. He bowed then said,

"My dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I am pleased to meet you on this fine evening."

"The pleasure is yours."

Elsa felt bad for not greeting him correctly, but she was not interested, the man was nothing like her type, he was to _fake. _The man was taken back by her words, and she could tell he was forcing himself not to say something. Soon enough, the keys of a dancing song were in the air. The man said,

"Queen Elsa, please let me have this dance."

The man reached out his hand, and slowly Elsa put her tiny one in his hand. She could feel snow flurries start to form at her fingers, but she tried to hold them back. Soon enough they were dancing, and the man was trying to be kind to her. Elsa would only reply with tiny words, soon enough in the dance the man was suppose to spin her, and when he did he lost his grip on her. Elsa fell on the floor; the entire crowd of people stopped and stared at her. Elsa could feel herself growing anxious, Andor reached out his hand to help her but she refused. She said, "Please let me be." Elsa soon was off the floor and scurried to a door outside. The temperature was pretty cold, but it didn't bother her. She felt more relaxed, sitting on a little bench outside the palace. She closed her eyes briefly when somebody poked her in the ribs. Elsa opened her eyes and said,

"Who was that?!"

The moment she opened her eyes she saw Hans staring at her. Elsa could feel herself blushing, and he said,

"Finally I've found you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Elsa stared into Hans's **(please tell me how to write Hans in a plural way) **

beautiful light gray green eyes. They didn't speak for a few minutes; they just looked at each other. Hans broke the silence by saying,

"I haven't seen you in forever. Why have you been ignoring me?"

Elsa stopped looking at him, he sat down next to her. He made a quickly move and pecked her quickly on the lips. The kiss definitely softened Elsa up. When she kissed him a long time ago it felt magical, and this kiss felt just the same. She smiled and said,

"I'm so sorry Hans! I like, you I really do. I just am afraid that if anyone ever saw us together, you know….."

"But Elsa, I am changed! I am not bad anymore, honestly you can even give them permission to kill me if I do something wrong."

Elsa laughed she was so nervous that she would see him, but now he was just being funny and sweet. Elsa said,

"Hans, I understand. My sister and Kristoff would not be very nice to you…"

"Then we'll see each other in secret until your ready to say something. I will sneak down to your castle at night so I can see you. I will do anything for you."

Elsa gasped, Hans was ready to give up so much for her? Elsa stuttered,

"Hans, I can't be seen with you."

Hans tightly grabbed her thin wrist; he knew he couldn't let her go. He said,

"Elsa please… can we at least try, if it doesn't work then I promise never to see you again…"

Elsa thought, he was being so nice right now. What if he just wanted the crown? She decided to take a chance,

"Fine. We can try. The moment it doesn't work out, you must swear to never come back to me."

"I don't need to promise anything, I know it will work out."

Hans put his arm around Elsa, he didn't want to make a move. Hans just wanted to show her he cared for her, not her powers. Elsa couldn't help but feel more relaxed, on the inside her heart was beating but she did feel a little bit calmer. She was scared about what would happen next, but whatever happened was nothing she should worry about. Soon their faces were closer together, lightly Hans kissed Elsa's forehead. He said,

"So how am I going to be able to find you?"

"We will start seeing each other once a week, you can come every Wednesday night. _Late _at night."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Hopefully every Wednesday night you can have a few rounds of champagne so you're easier to persuade."

Elsa lightly punched his shoulder; she couldn't help but laugh at his stupid flirtatious side. She didn't feel as nervous anymore, if she only saw him once in a while Arendelle wouldn't find out. Hopefully, if they did get married people would not think of him as evil anymore. Elsa said,

"Just for that comment, don't count on anything."

"But your so good."

"Want me to make it once a month?"

"I'm kidding Elsa, relax…. Please don't let that happen. I need to see you!"

After a night of talking Elsa knew she was completely in love, he was just so perfect. They talked about what their lifes were like, and how they changed. Elsa told him what Anna was up to. Elsa said,

"In two weeks Anna is getting married to Kristoff. "

"Wow, he really made an impression on her."

"Why did you leave her? What did she do to you?"

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I wanted power, jealously over came me."

"Well, how can I trust you now?!"

"You can!"

"I will take your word, but the moment you betray me. I will have you locked up so fast you….."

"I understand, I have to leave now. I'll see you soon."

Hans lightly kissed Elsa's hand, and they parted. Soon Elsa was back home, and she was exhausted.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 6- The next day

That morning Elsa stayed in bed, she felt very tired and just wanted to rest. She closed her eyes and fought about what happened last week….

_FLASHBACK_

Elsa has so much to do, and barley any times to even think about Hans. She only thought of him when things that reminded her of him popped up. In the morning when she saw her messy hair in reminded her of him, or like in the afternoon when she was signing papers that were being sent to the Southern Isles. Elsa rarely ate with Kristoff and Anna, and today she was doing a lot of work. A staff knocked on her door and said,

"Your majesty, Kristoff and Anna need to see you today. They have something extremely important that they want to tell you at dinner."

Elsa wasn't really paying attention, she just said,

"Ok, please can you go get my head diplomat? I need to ask of him something."

A few minutes later a man knocked on the door and entered Elsa's royal office room. He said,

"Queen Elsa? You called for me."

"Yes, well I have two questions. One of them is…"

"Is what?"

"Ummmmm… what would happen if someone royal for example fell in love with an enemy of the kingdom? Would that "enemy" be killed?"

"Well, your majesty I cannot answer that at the time. I need to go consult some laws and such. Just out of curiosity why do you need to know this?"

"I just do. I don't ask you questions when you want answers."

The diplomat was taken back by her words. There was a brief moment of silence. He soon said,

"I am sorry your highness, please forgive me. Now what is that second question?"

"You are forgiven and the second question was why do I have so much work? I never have to do this much!"

"You see your majesty, Kristoff and Anna need to tell you something very, very important. This is why you need to ask them."

"IS ANNA PREGNANT?"

"I cannot answer that question."

Elsa could feel her powerful hand shake, she couldn't help but worry. She knew that until she found out what was the problem, she could not work. She barked,

"What time is it now?"

"Five your majesty, they request to see you in one hour, _sharp._"

Elsa dismissed the man, and left her office. She quickly just ran up to her own personal room. Weirdly, her door was open. She went into her room and saw the closet open. She went inside the closet and saw Anna looking for something to where. Elsa snapped,

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Elsa just looking for a dress. As I was looking I found this beautiful light dress and a cloak as well. Where did you get these?"

Elsa bit her lip, she couldn't let Anna know they were Hans' property. She also prayed Anna didn't recognize the smell. She said,

"Mother gave those to me years ago. A week before they went on their trip she said I should wear these when I am older."

Anna looked sad for a moment, and gently closed her eyes. Elsa knew for a fact that their mother also gave her a present when they left, so this was the best thing she could come up with. Elsa instantly remembered what she needed to ask, she said,

"Anna. Tell me why you and Kristoff have to ask me something. Please?"

Anna smiled, then she hugged her sister and said,

"Not telling! Not until later when we can sit down and talk since we will need to talk a lot."

Anna fled the room quickly, and Elsa just sat down on the bed.

1 HOUR LATER

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were sitting at the huge table waiting for the news. Elsa fumbled with her hands and as soon as the staff left she said,

"Pease tell me! I have been waiting for so long, I can't even focus."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and Anna said,

"We are getting married."

Elsa's could feel herself growing pale, how could this have happened? It had been 4 years since the Great Thaw and Elsa knew this was coming. Anna was at the average age to want this, so she could not say no. She was thinking of telling them her secret but she decided not to bring it up. Elsa finally said,

"You officially have my Blessing."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Two weeks to the wedding, only two weeks.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Elsa continued to think about Hans, he would be coming to see her in two days. She knew he wouldn't be able to pass the guards since they are able to detect anything that could cause harm. Elsa looked out her bedroom window, things were just so complicated. Elsa also knew she was going to have to try to talk to Anna, but with the wedding and everything she couldn't get a moment to even bring up love. She only had two days until a little secret could become huge. As she sat on her bed and tried to think Anna burst through the door and said,

"Elsa! Please I need your help! I need to think of a wedding dress, things are happening so fast I just can't even comprehend! Maybe you could help me make one since you have made dresses before." 

Elsa smiled weakly; she wasn't in the mood to help design a wedding. She had her own problems, that were much bigger then a dress. Elsa knew in her heart she couldn't say no to Anna so she said,

"Ok, what do you want help with?"

A huge smile crossed Anna's face. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and practically dragged her to one of the castle's many rooms. A few of the staff were in the room as well, they had so much to do and barley anytime to work. Elsa thought about how long this wedding has been on Anna and Kristoff's mind. The cute couple got engaged about two years ago, and they were slowly planning the wedding. They knew they wanted to get married in two years, and now they are. Elsa soon asked a busy Anna,

"Are you living here? Or are you going somewhere else?"

Elsa secretly hoped they would stay at the castle, but if they wished to leave they could if they wanted to. Anna responded,

"I don't really know, maybe here and somewhere else."

Elsa huffed she knew since Anna was in such deep thought about the dress she wouldn't be able to get any answers out of her. Elsa asked,

"What am I supposed to do right now?"

"Well, this moment is special. I just want you to be here with me for it."

Elsa smiled she really did miss her childhood and how she never played or was with Anna. As Elsa looked at some of the sketches Anna drew for the dress she began to daydream about her own love life. She thought of her own love interest that she was sneaking into the castle just so she could see his lovely little face. Soon Anna said,

"I think I know what I want now, a pretty big flowly dress with little snowflakes on the veil to represent everything that has happened. I don't know how I want my hair since it was up when met Hans and I do not want to remember that day."

"Yes, you definitely don't want to remember him on your special day."

"Kristoff is the only one I will ever love."


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 8- The next day

Hans. Hans was coming today. Elsa didn't know how, but he was. She knew he would not miss seeing her. Elsa walked out of her room and knocked on Anna and Kristoff's door. Anna yelled,

"Elsa? Come in!"

She opened the door and saw Anna and Kristoff sitting in a messy room. Elsa raised her eyebrows when she saw Anna's wild hair. Anna said,

"So Elsa I have so much to do today. Would you mind helping me?"

"I would love to but…. I am feeling very tired and kind of sick."

Elsa knew she was lying, she felt fine. She just wanted to stay inside her room in case Hans appeared. Elsa did not want anyone to see him. Anna replied,

"It's ok, get better and rest. I would rather you feel healthy then stay sick."

Elsa smiled and left the room; she wanted to be ready for him. She remembered from the last time she saw him they planned he would come late at night. Elsa just wanted to make sure that if he did come, she would be the only one to see him. She then decided to go tell the staff not to wait on her, since she was tired. Elsa also asked that some of the staff help Anna. She not only wanted Anna to be helped, but she wanted some of the staff to not be roaming around the castle.

9 Hours Later

It was now nine at night, and still no Hans. Elsa already told Anna she was feeling better and would help her tomorrow. Elsa stared out her window…waiting. She waited another hour, and decided to just sleep. Elsa truly was tired since she was worrying the entire day. She got into her bed and pulled the covers around her. Suddenly she heard a knock, she instantly sat up in bed. Another knock followed it and Elsa jumped out of her bed. She quietly opened her door, no one was there. Elsa went to her window and opened it, there he was. Hans somehow climbed up the castle wall and was now dangling. He quickly said,

"Elsa! Help! I can't hold on!"

Elsa quickly grabbed onto one of his hands and tried to pull him up, while Hans was trying to not fall. After a few seconds Elsa helped pull him up, Hans was able to get into the room. He was about to say something when Elsa whispered,

"Hans, be quiet! I can't let them no you're here!"

Hans nodded and smiled, he said quietly,

"What do I do if somebody comes in?"

"Hide! You can't be seen!"

Elsa looked at Hans, he was smiling like an idiot. Hans looked cute, his hair was messy and his beautiful eyes were shimmering. Elsa couldn't help but smile, while Hans said,

"So, how have you been?"

"It's been crazy, with the whole wedding and everything."

As soon as Elsa mentioned the word, _wedding_ Hans looked down at the floor. Getting married was a sensitive topic since Hans did propose to Anna. Elsa felt bad about mentioning it, but she couldn't hide the truth from him. Elsa said,

"I didn't mean to mention that, but it's the truth. I can't not tell you about the wedding."

"Its fine, I knew this was going to happen anyway."

Elsa continued to feel bad when Hans leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Elsa blushed and she instantly felt better. She gazed at him and got up from the floor at sat on her bed. Hans followed and they talked for what seemed like hours, Hans was about to kiss her when Elsa looked outside. She saw that it was getting lighter and she knew Hans would have to leave. Elsa said,

"Hans, we can do this next time. You have to leave now."

"I know Elsa, when can I come again."

Elsa wanted him to come sooner, she could not live another week without him. She said,

"Come back in three days, or maybe I'll go see you."

"No, I'll come in don't want you to risk getting hurt."

Before he left Hans gave her a tiny kiss on the lips, and he slowly walked back down the wall of the castle. He told her before that he hid his horse in the woods. Elsa watched from her window as he disappeared into the forest.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Elsa paced quietly in her room, she just had a magical night. She sat on her bed and felt guilty for two things. One of them was that Hans now had to make the dangerous journey back to his kingdom, and the second one was much more obvious. Elsa felt bad for continuing to see him. She knew what he did was extremely wrong, but she did feel bad for him. His brothers were so mean to him, he got abused and mistreated. Elsa was so engrossed in her thoughts when Anna opened her door. Elsa jumped up and gasped loudly. She was so startled a piece of ice flew out of her hands. Luckily it only struck the wall, and Anna said,

"I heard voices, are you alright?" And why are you up?"

Elsa had planned in her head what would happen if Anna ever asked her these types of questions. She answered,

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about this wedding. I don't know why exactly, but I am."

Anna walked over to Elsa and said,

"Are you mad I am getting married before you are?"

"No, really I am not mad at all. I'm just worried I might never get to see you again."

Silence. It was the truth Elsa didn't care who was getting married first, she was scared she would never get to be with his sister. Anna ran over to Elsa and gave her a hug and said,

"Elsa, I will never ever ever ever stop being with you. I will always be there for you, and if I live somewhere else I will always visit you."

Elsa felt better, but deep down inside she knew about her dirty little secret of Hans. She knew she should just tell Anna. Anna was about to leave when Elsa opened her mouth and said,

"Anna about the voices…"

Anna turned around and waited for an answer. Elsa was about to say, _it was Hans _but she couldn't bring herself to it. She said,

"I was just talking to myself."

Anna nodded and left, and Elsa felt terrible. Elsa quietly groaned and fell down onto her bed. She felt like screaming, she wished Anna just caught her talking to him.

MEANWHILE…..

Hans was slowly and quietly searching for his horse, he was lost. He totally forgot where it was, all he could remember was that his horse (Citron) was by a few huge boulders. He made sure that Citron had no resemblance to the Southern Isles. It was getting lighter and lighter, and now it would be almost impossible to get home. As he crept through the forest he thought about running back to Elsa and seeing if he could stay in the castle until he thought of a way back. He continued to walk, not really caring anymore if someone found him. He searched for another hour when he finally found his horse tied to the tree and grazing some of the flowers around him. Hans could already tell that he had no way of escaping now. If he even left the woods someone would see him. He sighed and knew he would have to wait until night to even get close to leaving Arendelle. Hans untied the rope of Citron and gently got onto his back. He suddenly realized if anyone knew he was missing he could be in serious trouble. Quickly he found his way out of the thick forest and was able to safely leave Arendelle.

**Don't forget to preorder Frozen so you could get the 4 lithographs! (Preorder the Disney Store)**

**Also bigger chapters are coming!**


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

II heard a horse. I really did, somebody is out here. I also don

**Another voice echoed, **

**t know, and I don **

**Hans**I told you! Somebody is out here.t take his horse. Soon Hans could see to figures with a dimly lit lantern. He watched as one of them said,

**The other person replied, **

**s freezing out here. Let **

**Hans watched the two men from a distance and tried to follow them. They were soon engrossed on their conversation they didns arms laughing over his foolish attempt to find Arendelle. It was midnight and their laughing had to wake somebody in the castle. Casually Hans kissed her and she kissed back. Hans decided to get ready to leave, Elsa groaned. The hardest part was saying goodbye to him, she missed his cute little smile, wild red hair, and passionate attention. She complained, **

**t leave me **

**She immediately put her hand to her mouth, she just spoke really, really loud. Hans paused and waited to see if anyone noticed when Elsa could hear faint footsteps. She used her hand motions to point Hans to hide somewhere, and he chose under the bed. They waited for what seemed like an hour, luckily no other sounds of footsteps was heard. Elsa felt extremely scared, Anna could burst into the room any second now and their whole pan would cripple into a thousand pieces. Hans got out from his cramped hiding spot and got onto the bed next to Elsa. He moved her so that she was sitting in his lap, and he said, **

**Elsa said, **

**Hans suddenly said, **

**Elsa was startled with his reaction and soon his grip on her grew tighter, she couldn**Well then were going to have to be quieter, haha.I dons know after they get married they are going to go away for awhile. Then you come and stay longer at also going to have to tell them. You know about us.I

**Elsa snuggled up more to his chest and she smiled. Hans continued to hold her until he had to leave. Elsa whined, **

**t leave me here.**I have to go now, I

**I wanted to change that chapter that I deleted and also comment-should they get married ^_^**


End file.
